The present invention is generally related to the building and construction arts and, in particular, to a system and method for securely fastening a wood or lumber section to a lower concrete substrate.
As is known in the art, wooden two×four sections are attached to a lower concrete area via a reinforcing rod, or re-rod, to which is attached a conventional nut and washer.
Especially in construction involving a large number of reinforcing rods and nuts to be attached thereto, the process becomes very labor intensive and time consuming.
Accordingly, it is an object of the invention to describe a novel attachment or fastening device which is capable of securing a lumber section to a lower concrete substrate without the time-consuming and costly processes of the prior art.
It is a further object to set forth a nut, fastener or attaching device which is specially designed to be pushed on to a reinforcing rod, or re-rod, used in combination with a lumber or wood section and a lower concrete area.
It is a still further object of the invention to show a nut, fastener or attaching device which is used in combination with a specially designed tool for most efficient application of the attaching device to a construction or building system of the type shown herein.
It is also an object to present a nut, fastener or attaching device which, although specialized for a particular construction use, may be economically mass-produced for widespread commercial appeal in the construction and building arts.
These and other objects and advantages of the invention will be apparent to those of skill in the art from the description which follows.